The present invention generally relates to devices that are adapted to be mounted to the interior surface of a polymer fuel tank. Specifically, the present invention relates to features of such devices that allow the device to be securely mounted to the interior surface of a polymer fuel tank without compromising the structural integrity of the fuel tank.
Traditionally, the fuel tank within an automobile vehicle was made from metal, however, polymer fuel tanks are becoming more common, wherein the fuel tank is made from a polymeric material. Fuel tanks typically include devices such as vapor valves, modules, and baffles which perform specific functions within the fuel tank. Current methods of manufacturing polymer fuel systems include forming an opening in the polymeric fuel tank, inserting the device within the opening, and hot-plate welding the device into place. This compromises the structural integrity of the fuel tank. Therefore, there is a need for a vapor valve that is adapted to be mounted to the internal surface of a polymeric fuel tank and will not compromise the structural integrity of the fuel tank.